Disapproved Relationship
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Modern Day! Elizabeth’s mom is alive so are Will’s parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn’t approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Will There Be Broken Hearts?**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will?

Thanx for the help slayerchick33 I appreciate it a lot

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day for Elizabeth Swan she got up and ate breakfast since it was summer vacation she didn't have to worry about going to school the only thing that was different about this summer was that she was dating Will Turner one of the cutest boys in the whole school. She couldn't wait till tonight when she could see him he apparently had a surprise planned for her and she just couldn't wait to see what it was. That's when her thoughts about Will were interrupted by her mother coming into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling this morning" asked Marie (Elizabeth's mom)

"Good what about you?" answered Elizabeth

"Good I bet you can't wait till your date with Will tonight" said her mother teasingly

"Definitely I can't wait do you know what he's planning?"

"No but I'm sure it's something very sweet"

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah me too what?" asked Weatherby walking in

"Nothing dad I just told momma how I think that whatever Will planned tonight is very sweet"

"Mmm I still don't know if I feel completely comfortable with you dating that boy and until I am sure I don't want you seeing him understood" said Weatherby taking a bite out of a bagel

"Dad that is so unfair you know Will is a great guy and would never do anything to hurt me why can't you just trust him?"

"Because I just can't he isn't like us Elizabeth he's different and not in a good way now if this was James then I would have no problem"

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you I like Will not James"

Marie Swan decided to stay out of this one this has been going on for weeks and she was tired of the same thing every morning and night they just wouldn't stop fighting then she heard her daughter's whining voice calling her

"Mom tell him he's not being fair"

"No Marie tell her that you agree with me" said her husband

"You know what I'm tired of this Lizzie honey if you want to go out with Will go ahead he seems like a good boy who wouldn't want anything happening to you and you can date him until he give ME reason to not trust him and you" she said pointing to her husband "you need to get over it our daughter likes Will and he has given no reason not to trust him so get over this protective father thing your going through or else you will have an unhappy daughter and wife got it?"

"Yes thanks mom" said Elizabeth running upstairs to change

"How could you do that? How could you tell our daughter that she can date that… that… boy are you loosing your mind?"

"No I am not loosing my mind that boy is a great boy and has given neither me nor you a reason to doubt that he is good for our daughter and until he does I am perfectly fine with him dating Lizzie"

"Fine but that doesn't mean I have to be"

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story flames are allowed:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

Chapter 2:

18 year old Elizabeth Swan was combing her hair for her big surprise date with Will Turner when she heard the doorbell and then voices coming from downstairs. She shot up immediately and went downstairs. There half way down the stairs she stopped she saw him standing talking to her mother. 'He looks so cute' she thought and then she realized that her dad wasn't there she was happy about that because if he was he would probably be giving Will some lecture about being good to her.

"Hey" said Will as soon as he spotted her on the stairs.

"Hey" said Elizabeth back.

"You look great".

"Thanks you look good too" she said as she walked over to her mother and boyfriend.

"I said great".

"I know" she replied back smiling.

"Well you two have fun and stay out of trouble" said Marie joining the conversation.

"We will" they said walking out the door.

"So where are we going" asked Elizabeth right after they got in the car.

"You'll see".

"Uhh come on I've waited a whole 3 days can't you just tell me?"

"Mmmm nope"

"Fine" she said pouting

At this he had to smile she was so cute when she pouted Jack always said she looked evil when she pouted but I think she looks cute.

15 minutes later they ended up at a restaurant that Elizabeth absolutely adored. It was called 'Le Risotto Restaurant' but they did have more than Risotto. The thing about this restaurant is that you have to have a reservation planned a week before you come and usually they are full so it was really special to her. After dinner he took her to his secret spot. It was a beautiful cliff that overlooked one of the beaches and had a great view of the stars and that is what they did watched the stars in quiet until…..

"So what's bothering you?" asked Will

Surprised by the question Elizabeth quickly thought of the first lie that came to mind "Nothing why?" she wasn't about to tell Will that her father didn't approve of him.

"No reason you just look worried about something".

"Really? I do?"

"Yeah so what is it?"

"Nothing"

"Lizzie I can tell you're lying".

"Mmmm… ok it's just that my dad doesn't exactly approve of you and me".

"Oh I thought I heard the 'get away from my daughter' speech coming last week".

"But don't worry my mom talked to him and he's staying out of it".

"So I shouldn't be worried he'll come to my house and beat me up if I do this" he asked as he leaned in and gave her one of the most amazing kisses she has ever had.

"No I don't think you have to be worried about anything like that"

"Good" he replied and kissed her again but this time it was so powerful and passionate that it made both of them go totally weak.

When Will dropped Elizabeth off at home all the lights were off so she immediately thought both of her parents were asleep but when she came in she was proved wrong her mother had stayed up she was sitting on the couch smiling at her daughter.

"So was it a good date?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah it was why?"

"Because its 12:00 and you said you would be home at 11:00" replied her mother while walking over to her daughter.

"Yeah sorry about that we sort of lost track of time".

"Oh it's alright so what did you do?"

"Well lets see…… well he took me to Le Risotto Restaurant which I thought was very romantic and then after dinner he took me to his secret spot where he likes to hide and think about things and we watched the stars and then we talked about how dad doesn't approve of him and how you talked to him and he's gonna stay out of it".

"Wait you told him your father doesn't approve of him?"

"Yes but only because he saw in my face that something was worrying me".

"Oh ok".

"Anyway then after our conversation about everything he asked me if dad would hurt him if he kissed me and I said no so he kissed me twice and I have to tell you they were the best kisses I have ever had".

"That's great honey I'm happy for you".

"Thanks mom so how's dad doing about this whole thing?"

"Oh honey don't worry about your stubborn old man. He's just very protective we both know that he isn't going to change".

"Yeah but we've known Will and his family for a long time now and I just don't get it".

"That's why we've known them for a while and your father knows of all the mistakes that his parents have made and he just wants you to be safe no matter what".

"Yeah I guess your right I just wish he would trust me and Will and most of all I wish he would stop pushing that James Norrington on me I absolutely hate him".

"I know I don't like I'm either".

"Well I think I'll go to bed it's been a long day".

"Ok honey".

"Night mom".

"Night Lizzie".

**Thanx for reading now the reviewing part comes and yes flames are allowed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

Chapter 3:

Will Turner woke up on a Saturday remembering the wonderful night he had with Elizabeth the night before. When he thought about it he just couldn't help but smile. Then he got out of bed and walked downstairs to hear his parents fighting like always. Apparently his father was out drinking late last night and his mother doesn't like it.

"I told you that I didn't like you drinking so much" Valerie yelled at her husband.

"And I told you that I don't like paying for all your shopping spree's that you have with your girlfriends" Bill yelled back.

"Those are two completely different things." Valerie exclaimed "Oh Will honey did we wake you?" she asked noticing Will coming down the stairs.

"No I was up" Will replied. He finally got why Mr. Swan didn't approve of him dating his daughter. It was because of his parents and the way that they acted.

"So how did your date go with that Elizabeth girl? You get any action?" Bill asked before his wife slapped him upside the head.

"No! Dad I really like this girl and I thought you knew I'm not that kind of guy. Jeez".

"Don't mind him honey he's just hung over jack ass".

"Yeah like always" Will mumbled under his breath.

That was when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Will called out. "Hello?"

"Hey Will it's me" he heard Jack say at the other end of the line.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight. I got something to tell ya"

"Ya I'll hang out. I actually got something to tell you too. When and where?"

"At 5:00 at the park see ya there?"

"Ya see ya later man."

Later at 5:05 in the park:

"Hey Jack over here" Will yelled to his friend who was a little late.

"Hey" Jack said walking over.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh you know that Anamaria chick?"

"Ya what about her? She finally realize you're a little weird?"

"No she finally gave in to dating me. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well last night Elizabeth told me that her father didn't approve of her and me dating. I think it's because of my parents."

"Really she told you that?"

"Ya she did! And I don't know what to do about it. She said her mother was taking care of him but I don't know. What if he tries to sabotage our relationship?"

"Hey if she says everything's gonna be fine then trust her you don't want to end up broken up because you didn't trust her."

"Yeah I guess your right" Will replied. He had to admit Jack was an idiot but sometimes he was really good at giving advice. "Hey I brought two gloves and a baseball wanna play?"

"Sure come on"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy and all. Anyway I'm trying to work on my run-ons and grammar mistakes but I don't know if it's working. Please read and review :)**** Sorry that this chapter is sort of short but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. If you have any suggestions just PM me or write it in the review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth Swan woke up on Monday morning to the sound of the phone ringing. Then she heard her mom yell that it was for her. She then picked up the phone that was in her room and said

"Hello?"

"Hey babe" said Will on the other side of the line.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good but I think I could be better".

"Really and is there anyway I can help?"

"Yes actually there is how would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"That would be great I'll just ask my mom if I'm allowed hold on" she ran downstairs and found her mom immediately "hey mom can I go out with Will tonight?"

"Yeah I don't see why not".

"Uh no you can't" said her father.

"Why can't I?"

"Because we are having dinner with my boss tonight".

"Oh ok thanks for telling me" she then stormed off and told Will that she couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will couldn't help but think that Elizabeth's dad was doing this on purpose. She didn't know until now which must mean that he was waiting for her to make plans with him. 'Is he planning sabotaging our relationship?' Will thought to himself. That very thought upset him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Since when do we have dinner with your boss?" asked Marie Swan while getting ready.

"Since now"

"Weatherby I want a real answer"

"Look he knows that I have a wife and daughter. He also said that he would love to meet you guys and I told him I would love to meet his wife and son so we made plans. Is that so horrible?"

"Well no but you could have told us earlier"

"Sorry I was busy and I forgot I guess"

'It's working my daughter and wife believes me. That means that I just have to keep making plans so that Lizzie never goes out with that Will boy. That is until operation extreme break up can start which should be soon' thought Weatherby he didn't like this Will boy and he would do anything to keep his daughter away from him. Even operation break up.

"Ready to go" he asked.

"Yes".

"Lizzie lets go".

"Coming" Elizabeth replied back.

**Sorry for the short chapter again but I really wanted to start the ****real plot of the story. And don't worry you will find out what Operation Extreme Breakup is in a few chapters muahahahahah sry. Anyway thanks for reading and now review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for so long I've been really busy. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 5:

Will Turner woke up on Friday morning realizing that he hasn't seen his breath taking beautiful girlfriend Elizabeth. To say the least he was upset by that. He missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. So he picked up the phone right away and started dialing her number thinking he could definitely wait to go downstairs where all the yelling was going on. After a couple rings he heard her beautiful voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey beautiful! How are you this fine eve… morning" he said asked back.

"Fine considering I haven't seen you in like 5 days and I miss you" that right there was all he needed to hear from her.

"Well then come to a party with me tonight".

"Well I don't see why not what time are you gonna be here?"

"7:00?"

"Great I will be ready".

"Great".

And with that they ended the conversation. Will was ecstatic. He really wanted to see her and knowing her father he was happy they got to be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was also ecstatic she loved Will and couldn't wait to see him. While thinking of Will Elizabeth went down stairs for some breakfast.

"Hey" said both of her parents at the same time which made Elizabeth feel creepy.

"Hey good morning".

"So who was on the phone?" asked her dad nervously hoping she wouldn't say Will.

"Will".

'Of course' thought Weatherby 'he can't just leave her alone? I really need to go to operation extreme break-up soon'

"Oh what did young Will want?" asked her mom.

"He asked if I wanted to go to a party with him tonight".

"Oh Elizabeth I hope you didn't say yes" Weatherby said in a disappointed way.

"Of course I did he's coming around 7:00 why?"

"Because I wanted to spent some time with you".

"Oh well maybe next time you can tell me ahead of time and I'll make plans around it ok?" Elizabeth said in a sarcastic way. "But because you didn't I'm going with Will tonight sorry".

"Ok fine".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 7:00

The door bell rang and Marie Swan opened the door to see Will standing in front of the door with Anamaria and Jack waiting in the car.

"Hello Mrs. Swan you look great this evening".

"Why thank you Will Elizabeth should be down any minute".

"Hey you" they suddenly heard from the stairs.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Of course. Bye mom. I won't stay out too long".

And with that they headed to the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the party while the guys went to get drinks.

"So how have you been?" asked Ana.

"Good I guess considering my dad doesn't like Will"

"Oh well don't worry I'm sure everything will work out. Hey I'll be right back bathroom run"

"Okay"

A few minutes later Elizabeth heard "Hey sexy" come from behind her and she knew the voice immediately James Norrington.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I heard you would be here and thought I'd stop by"

"Okay well I got to go find Will"

"Oh no you don't"

With that he bang her head with something hard making her pass out. Then he carried her upstairs into a bedroom. No one noticing anything.

Back downstairs the guys and Ana are looking for Elizabeth.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Jack even he was getting worried and he didn't really care for Elizabeth. He couldn't imagine what Will was going through.

"I don't know" was all Will said.

"Maybe she went upstairs to get away from the noise we should go check"

"Ya ok" said Will and they started for the stairs they searched almost every room and then they found her in the last room unconscious on the bed and James standing over her unbuckling her pants.

"What the fk do you think you think you are doing" yelled at him running and pushing hard against the wall.

"Hey Will I'll take care of him you make sure Elizabeth is ok" said Jack going to him and James.

"K, Lizzie you ok Lizzie?"

Anamaria was just standing at the door making sure no one came in to intrude.

"We got to get her home now" Will said after a while.

"Just a sec." he kicked James in the ribs once more and went after them leaving him lying there on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

Chapter 6:

When they got to Elizabeth's house they realized that they would somehow have to explain all of this mess to her parents. That thought scared Will 'what will her father think' was all he thought. Thankfully her father wasn't there apparently he had to go to work. Marie thought that it would be best if they didn't let him know and they all agreed. 10 minutes after they arrived Elizabeth woke up. Will was the first to notice.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok. My head hurts though." She replied.

"Lizzie, honey do you remember what happened at that party?" asked her mom.

"Yeah all we know is that Willy and I went to go get drinks and when we came back both you and Ana were gone. Then Ana said that she went to the bathroom." Jack added.

"Well after Ana left I heard someone behind me say 'hey sexy' and I knew it wasn't Will because he knows I don't like it. When I turned around I saw James Norrington. I asked him what he was doing there it's not really a party that he would go to and he said he heard that I was going and thought he'd check it out. After I told him that I hope he has a good time and that I was going to find Will he said 'Oh no you don't' and I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I passed out. That's all I know." She said about to cry.

"Well when we found you guys he was about you where passed out on a bed and he was about to take your clothes off." Ana informed her.

"Well I think it's been a long night why don't you guys go home and we'll call you tomorrow about how Elizabeth is feeling." Marie said sensing that her daughter was upset.

"Ya ok come on guys" Will said.

After they were gone Elizabeth went to sleep wondering why all of a sudden everything seemed to be screwed up and then she remembered hearing her dad talk to some one on the phone about a party. Did her father have something to do with this? And if he was then why was he doing it? She decided not to dwell on it and to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her parents yelling. She couldn't believe it her parents almost never fought and if they did they tried to hide it from her. She decided to go downstairs to find out what the yelling was about.

"You can't be serious you can always decline" yelled her mom.

"No I can't it's either this or I get fired" yelled her father back.

"What are you yelling about its 9:00 in the morning" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"You tell her" said her mother staring at her father with pure hatred and she could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

'Yes this is working operation extreme break-up will work.' Weatherby thought to himself.

"Ok Lizzie honey ummm we're moving to London" her father finally said.

"What we can't Will and I just started dating I love him. I love Port Royal we can't move." I shouted I couldn't believe what my father was telling me.

"I'm sorry I'm getting transferred and I already accepted I can't just decline. Or I loose my job." Weatherby said stepping out of the kitchen leaving a crying daughter and a wife who was trying to sooth her daughter.

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update I started school yesterday so I've been busy shopping and stuff. I also wanted to say that I won't be able to update so soon it may take longer sorry anyway hope you liked the chapter and if you did then review it and I've been getting less and less reviews**** so I'm not so sure people like my story anymore and I get really paranoid about that stuff so ya anyway please review!!!!!! Until next chapter bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

Chapter 7:

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Her dad was moving the whole family to London and that was that they didn't even get to choose if they wanted to go or not. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she walked the now empty streets of Port Royal. She was on her way to tell Will of the horrible news when she turned and started for her friend Ana's house. How could she tell Will? That was why she turned she couldn't think of how to say it and thought maybe her best friend could come in handy right now. She waited for the door to open as the door bell rang and when she saw her best friend open the door she burst into tears. 'How am I going to say goodbye to everything to everyone especially Will?' was all she could think.

"Liz what's wrong?" asked her friend worryingly.

"I'm moving in a week" she said through her tears as she walked into her friends' room so that they could talk in private.

"What?"

"My dad is getting transferred and we're moving to London at the end of this week because of it". She said still crying. "My dad only told my mom and me today morning. It was the first time I ever saw them fight".

"Omg! This can't be happening are you sure there is no way your dad can just stay here?"

"Yeah I'm sure he said that if he doesn't take the job then he'll be fired for good and that that just isn't an option. He would rather ruin our lives."

"Does Will know yet?" asked Ana with tears in her eyes same as her friend.

"No I was going to tell him but then I couldn't think of what to say and I decided I would tell you first plus I know you for longer."

"Yeah but he is your boyfriend."

"I know. Maybe you can be there when I tell him. Maybe I could tell both Jack and Will at the same time."

"I guess if that's really what you want. I'll call them and tell them to meet us at our secret beach spot."

"K I'll go freshen up".

30 minutes later they came to their secret beach spot to see that their boyfriends were already there of course fooling around. And immediately Elizabeth started to get tears in her eyes again. Ana seeing this put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. As they got closer to the guys they stopped fooling around and realized that Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Will knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Jack as soon as they got close to each other.

"Um Liz has some bad news" said Ana starting to get tiny tears in her eyes as well.

"Ok" the boys said in union.

"Um my dad is getting transferred to London meaning that my family is moving to London at the end of this week." She said looking at the ground not being able to look Will in the eye.

"Oh" was all Jack could say before Ana dragged him away so that Elizabeth and Will could talk privately as boyfriend and girlfriend.

After Ana and Jack were gone and out of sight Will moved towards his beautiful girlfriend and enveloped her in a hug as she started to cry. 'What am I going to do without her?' was all he could think he didn't want her to move to London and he knew that she didn't want to leave either. They stayed hugging for what seemed like 15 minutes but were only 5. Until Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Hide me" was what she said and Will wasn't sure he heard her right was she actually asking for him to hide her?

"Excuse me?"

"Hide me then my parents won't leave. They wouldn't leave without me." she said pulling away so that she could see his face.

"Elizabeth I don't know if that's the best idea. I mean I definitely want you to stay I love you but hiding from your parents I don't think is the best way to deal with this."

"You what?"

"I love you"

"I love you too and that's exactly why I don't want to leave. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you and I'm not leaving Port Royal without at least trying to be able to stay so I can be with you."

"I won't let you leave without trying"

Elizabeth couldn't hold back any longer she had to kiss him and nothing was going to stop her. It was definitely the best kiss that they ever had also the most passionate. And that was when they heard their dumb-ass friend Jack had to come running with Ana.

"What? What is it?" Will said seeing their worried expressions.

"Liz it's your dad he must have followed us. He was parking the car when we saw him." Ana said out of breath.

"I can't believe him you know what you guys hide behind that rock and I'll try to get him to leave that way when he does you can take me where I want to go."

"K" they said as they ran and hide behind a rock only a few inches away.

"Elizabeth there you are I've been looking everywhere for you all over the place"

"You have? Didn't mom tell you that I was going out to get some air?"

"Yes but I was worried. It's been an hour since you've left."

"Oh well I'll come home in about an hour k?"

"Honey why don't you just come home now?"

"Because I'm still cooling off from this morning."

"K I'll see you at home."

After he left the gang came out from behind the rock.

"So where would we be taking you love?" asked Jack.

"To Mr. Gibbs and old old friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disapproved Relationship**

**Summary: **Modern Day!Elizabeth's mom is alive so are Will's parents. Will and Elizabeth start dating but what happens when Mr. Swan doesn't approve of Will? Will he sabotage their relationship?

**So sorry I took so long to update but here is your last chapter.**

Chapter 8:

They arrived at an old building and right away Jack asked "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Seeing my old friend Mr.Gibbs" replied Elizabeth

"Elizabeth is that you?" they heard an old voice ask.

"Yes it's me" she said as the old man came into view "and these are my friends Jack and Ana and my boyfriend Will."

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Mr.Gibbs and what brings you Elizabeth my darling?"

"Well my dad is trying to split me and Will up by moving me and my mom to London."

"Oh well that seems a little harsh why wouldn't he like Will I only see the boy and I can tell he's nice"

"Well you were always good at seeing the good in people unlike my father."

"Oh Lizzie your father loves you no matter what he does."

"I know Mr.Gibbs but it still bugs me that he's doing this."

"Ok I'll talk to hi for you ok?"

"Thanks that would be perfect"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

"ELIZABETH MARIE SWAN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Elizabeth heard her father yell.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked in the sweetest voice ever.

"You told Mr.Gibbs that I was moving you and your mother here to London because I want to break you and Will up?"

"YES BECAUSE IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT"

"Weatherby that does make sense you hate that boy and since they never stay apart for more than a day and I did hear you talking in your sleep about plan breakup or something like that working." Her mother decided to say.

"I just wanted to keep my daughter away from boys like him"

"Like what dad sweet guys who would never hurt me? If you were saying this about Jack I might be more understanding but Will?"

"I'm sorry Lizzie but I've made my choice we leave in 2 days"

"NO! YOU CAN LEAVE BUT I AM NEVER LEAVING WILL EVEN IF THAT MEANS STAYING HERE AND LIVING AT ANA'S WHICH HER PARENTS SAID WOULD BE FINE"

"The same goes for me Weatherby I am not leaving my daughter and I will not move to London so either you go by yourself or you give Will a the benefit of the doubt and get over whatever it is that is bugging you"

"Fine….. I'll give Will a second chance"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD" yelled Elizabeth running out of the house to find Will and Jack and Ana and telling them all the great news.

**Sorry if the ending is cheesy I just wanted to post it before it got any later.**


End file.
